1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a simplified assembly for leveling a transaxle driven vehicle, such as a combine, by adjusting the angle of the transaxle relative to the supporting structure of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An agricultural combine harvests a crop, threshes the crop, separates the grain and chaff from straw, and cleans the crop to remove the chaff from the grain. For the most part combines work most efficiently when they are operated in a level configuration. To this end various self-leveling or hillside combines have been developed. These combines maintain the supporting structure of the combine level even in relative hilly conditions. Such combines are also provided with means for changing the angular position of the harvesting assembly relative to the supporting structure so that the harvesting assembly can track the contour of the ground.
Some examples of self-leveling or hillside combines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,703,298, 3,712,635, 3,731,470 and 4,050,704. Typically hydraulic cylinders manipulate the position of the supporting wheels relative to the supporting structure. The control valve controlling the flow of hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic cylinders maybe solenoid actuated and manipulated by an electrical controller having an inclinometer, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,703,298 and 4,050,704 identified above.